


saccharine

by orca_mandaeru



Series: the adventures of san the incubus [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dream Sex, Incubus San, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: yunho doesn't think he's the type of guy to have hot sex demons appear in his dream but apparently he is





	saccharine

Yunho wakes up in a flash, blinking up at the dark ceiling. He almost never wakes up before his alarm, but maybe this is just a lucky break. Yawning and stretching, Yunho props his torso up and opens his eyes fully. "Shit!" he yelps, scrambling backwards to get away from the naked stranger sitting on the other side of his bed. 

 

The intruder laughs at him, moonlight streaming through the window and illuminating the dips and shadows over his pale stomach, the ridges of muscle in his thighs. Yunho sits there gaping open-mouthed like a fish until he notices the little horns poking out from the stranger's hair, slim shape of a dark tail flitting back and forth behind him. 

 

"What the fuck," Yunho breathes. "Is this a dream?"   

 

"Yup," the demon? says, leaning forward and placing his hin in his hands, smirk dancing around his lips. "It is a dream, so you can do anything you want," he continues, staring him down and flicking his tail around. Yunho's still in shock, he's never had a dream anywhere near this realistic before, but... 

 

"Anything?” he says, calming down and taking in the view, and what a view it is. He’s already getting hard, showing through his underwear. The demon has noticed, staring obviously at it with a lascivious smile on his face, gaze starting a molten drip of pleasure in Yunho’s veins. 

 

“I’m here to serve you, Yunho,” the demon says with that deadly smile. 

 

Infused with confidence, Yunho reaches out to cup the demon's face and pull him closer, hovering his lips inches away before he just goes for it, yanking him into a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Fuck, his head is spinning. He feels a little dazed, cloudy and addicted. He's never had a dream at this level before, he’s going to take advantage of it. 

 

"What's your name?” he murmurs into the space between them when they disconnect, not really expecting an answer. 

 

"San," the demon says. "And you're Yunho. " Even before he’s done speaking, his hands are down Yunho's underwear, nimble fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking it to full hardness. 

 

"Shit," Yunho hisses, staring at the hungry look on the demon's face. San just snaps his fingers and all of Yunho's clothes are gone, cock, springing up to rest against his stomach. San stares hard at it. 

 

"Wow," he says, licking his lips. Yunho blushes like a damn loser, pushing up into it when San wraps his hands around his shaft. They don’t even cover it, fingers barely reaching all the way around. San makes a tight passage with his hands for Yunho to fuck into, moaning and squirming like he's the one who's getting jerked off. When he looks back at Yunho his eyes are glowing a dim red. He slows down his motions, hot gaze raking up and down yunho's body looking like he wants to devour him whole.

 

“Just sit back and enjoy it, okay?” San says and slides his slightly sticky palms up Yunho's torso, pushing him down flat against the bed. Yunho instinctively reaches out and fits his hands against San's thick thighs, digging his nails into the firm surface. 

 

Yunho's expecting him to find lube and condoms or something, but has anything in this dream been realistic so far? Instead, the tip of his leathery tail curls around Yunho’s wrist, and San just positions himself and sinks down, the sudden heat engulfing him. 

 

Yunho’s choked groan echoes around the bedroom, back arching off the bed, nails digging red crescents into the demon's pale skin. San's eyes are wide and endlessly delighted as he works himself inch by inch down on Yunho's thick cock, the red sheen of his eyes growing brighter every second. He’s never felt anything quite like this before, unrealistically tight, edging towards painful but stopping right at suffocatingly pleasurable and hellishly hot. 

 

San leans back, fitting his hands on Yunho's thighs behind him, and starts to bounce in earnest, punching down hard on the hard cock insdie him. The pressure turns his awareness into one heavy mush of constant pleasure, and he can't do anything but stare blankly at the way the rays of moonlight flash over San's moving body. He feels weird in a good way, not like normal sex, but like every inch of friction is amplified until he's left wheezing out of breath. 

 

At this point San's thrown his head back, revealing his bobbing adam's apple. As he brings his chin back  down a little high laugh escapes his mouth. The crazed look in his red eyes is scary but also fucking hot. Yunho opens his mouth, about to voice that thought, but San cuts him off, impatient. "Cum for me sweetheart, give it to me, I know you can, just need  a little bit more-" he growls, slowing his bouncing down to a agonizing drag up and down and swiveling his hips in a way that is absolutely killer. 

 

Yunho squeezes his eyes shut and cums the hardest he can remember, the fog in his brain overtaking in waves of blissful pleasure that seem to last forever. The throb is in time with long spurts of cum into San's quivering body. The longer his orgasm drags on the more it feels like his soul is being sucked out of him. 

 

He finally starts to come down, and it turns out the red wasn't just his imagination. Every inch of San's skin is glowing a low red sheen, his horns, eyes and tail like neon. Yunho feels the most tired he has in a long time and that’s saying something. San carefully unseats himself, tail whipping around lazily and looking totally satisfied with himself. 

 

He flops down next to Yunho and rakes his eyes over his slack features, humming lightly in the back of his throat. "See you around, sweetheart," he whispers, pecking Yunho's cheek, and then he's gone just as quickly he appeared. Yunho's too tired to think coherently, so he just lets his eyelids slip closed. 

 

Only to wake up seconds later, a pulsing headache behind his eyes and weak sunlight streaming through the window. Fuck, it really was a dream, albeit an incredibly realistic one. He can remember every second, and yup, the inside of his boxers are completely coated in dried cum. God, he’s exhausted. Good thing he can go right back to sleep, doing just that.


End file.
